Seven Facts
by MySoulIsOnThePages
Summary: Seven random facts you might not have known about your favorite Hunger Games characters. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games, nor anything mentioned in the following._

* * *

><p><strong>Katniss Everdeen…<strong>

… **is secretly in love with Haymitch.**

… **accidentally shot Gale with an arrow. Twice.**

… **thinks the plums in the lamb stew look like rabbit poo.**

… **is the best you ever had.**

… **is the one who wrote "Delly is a Slut" on the bathroom wall.**

… **wishes she could remember Last Friday Night.**

… **is chanting TGIF!**

* * *

><p><strong>Primrose Everdeen…<strong>

… **pretends those airplanes in the night sky are shooting stars.**

… **won a garbage eating contest against Lady.**

… **finds healing naked men thrilling.**

… **likes to speak in a Capitol accent.**

… **took care of Gale's needs while Katniss was in the arena.**

… **likes to dance Bollywood style.**

… **is perverted.**

* * *

><p><strong>Mrs. Everdeen…<strong>

… **wears a necklace made of human bones.**

… **kills Sims for fun.**

… **loves the mayor.**

… **wonders what her name is.**

… **thinks anything Katniss cooks is disgusting.**

… **is a cougar.**

… **wants to back to bed.**

* * *

><p><strong>Mr. Everdeen…<strong>

… **was sterile.**

… **had a soul patch.**

… **sounded like Justin Bieber when he sang.**

… **watched My Little Pony.**

… **thinks that is entirely out of line.**

… **had a bowl cut.**

… **thinks Pinkie Pie is a misunderstood character.**

* * *

><p><em>Today is a day of celebration. It is my one year anniversary on FanFiction. Woo! To honour this I wrote this Fic. if you do not know, I have a Harry Potter fic called seven things that is the same format and idea, so check it out! <em>

_Love Love Love_

_The Fierce Phoenix_

_P.s. Review Pwease_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games, nor anything mentioned in the following._

* * *

><p><strong>Peeta Mellark...<strong>

**... can frost your buns.**

**... thought the trackerjacker visions were like acid dreams.**

**... has a blog dedicated to his and Katniss' sex life.**

**... has a birthmark in the shape of a bagel.**

**... rocks at Pokemon Sorry.**

**... likes bright, neon orange.**

**... is the Cake Boss. **

* * *

><p><strong>Gale Hawthorne...<strong>

**... is addicted to Banana Nut Cheerios.**

**... thinks that the end of the world means chocolate rain.**

**... once stole Peeta's fake leg.**

**... writes letters to Santa every year.**

**... is in a bad romance.**

**... keeps bleeding love.**

**... is a hobo living in District 2.**

* * *

><p><strong>Rue...<strong>

**... sings screamo.**

**... is rolling in the deep.**

**... says you should not bring that black light into her bedroom.**

**... thinks that Rebecca Black is the coolest.**

**... wants you to forget your values for one night.**

**... made her siblings cry.**

**... warned you.**

* * *

><p><strong>Thresh...<strong>

**... sleeps with a stuffed chicken named .**

**... is part orc.**

**... is dancing with himself.**

**... wrote a note proclaiming his love for his Chemistry teacher.**

**... will buy you lunch if you bail him out of jail.**

**... is the next Kenny Rogers.**

**... could get used to this.**

* * *

><p><em>Well, here is chapter two. Hope you guys like it :) review!<em>


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games, nor anything mentioned in the following._

* * *

><p><strong>Finnick Odair...<strong>

**... loves Barbara Streisand.**

**... says you're beautiful, it's true.**

**... gots the funk.**

**... is throwing a party in the P.A.N.E.M.**

**... has hair that reeks of homosexuality.**

**... kissed a boy, and liked it.**

**... is finicky. **

* * *

><p><strong>Annie Cresta...<strong>

**... is Texas Chic.**

**... still plays a Gameboy.**

**... is different as can be.**

**... wants to rule the world.**

**... stole your animal crackers.**

**... wore a lampshade on her head.**

**... will follow you everywhere.**

* * *

><p><strong>Johanna Mason...<strong>

**... is a Nudist.**

**... does the Duck Face.**

**... wishes she were a tree.**

**... sends dirty pictures.**

**... threw a hamster saying "Go Pikachu!"**

**... should be played by Naya Rivera.**

**... doesn't know whether to cry, puke, or drink.**

* * *

><p><strong>Mags...<strong>

**... pwns n00bs at Call of Duty.**

**... thinks Modern Warfare 3 is overrated. **

**... knows all the cheat codes.**

**... is a hollaback girl.**

**... has Arachibutyrophobia.**

**... is awesomer than you.**

**... #umad?**

* * *

><p><em>Well, here is chapter three. Hope you guys like it :) review!<em>


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games, nor anything mentioned in the following._

* * *

><p><strong>Haymitch Abernathy...<strong>

**... listens to the love station on the radio.**

**... was caught singing Don't Cha.**

**... purposely let former tributes die.**

**... has been featured on Texts From Last Night 29 times.**

**... almost drowned bobbing for apples.**

**... has survived this long because of dumb luck and a deal with the devil.**

**... should really go to an AA meeting. **

* * *

><p><strong>Effie Trinket...<strong>

**... is a Smurf.**

**... says Katy Perry stole her look.**

**... is only gonna break, break your heart.**

**... knows the days of the week.**

**... had her laundry basket taken away.**

**... hopes the odds are in your favour. **

**... bets you didn't see that one coming.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cinna...<strong>

**... is a magician.**

**... works for the Hause of GaGa.**

**... set fire to the rain.**

**... tastes like cinnamon.**

**... went there.**

**... once went crazy and ate 12 muffins off of 12 different plates.**

**... is a pyromaniac. (in a good way)**

* * *

><p><em>Thank you guys so much. This is my most popularist story and it's only chapter four. I love you guys. Seriously. I do.<em>

_Also, does anyone else find Haymitch extremely attractive? _

_Review! *heart*_


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games, nor anything mentioned in the following._

* * *

><p><strong>Foxface...<strong>

**... sings and the Mockingjays fly away.**

**... bust the windows out ya car.**

**... goes to gay clubs to not get hit on.**

**... is singing Eenie Meenie Minie Mo.**

**... is good at hopscotch.**

**... once had to be restrained because she was acting like a dinosaur.**

**... let the tiger go.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cato...<strong>

**... likes Squirt.**

**... is in a _platonic _relationship with Clove.**

**... gives you butterflies.**

**... is sad that it's over.**

**... killed a man with a car tire.**

**... says your existence is dwindling.**

**... won't tell you his secret.**

* * *

><p><strong>Clove...<strong>

**... dresses up her cats in costumes.**

**... is in a _romantic _relationship with Cato.**

**... thinks you look fat.**

**... crosses her heart and swears you look good.**

**... smokes cloves.**

**... would kill herself if Cato asked her to.**

**... needs to sort out her priorities.**

* * *

><p><strong>Glimmer...<strong>

**... is more fabulous than all the Kardashians put together.**

**... has a new nail polish collection out.**

**... says to anticipate a skin care line in the next few months.**

**... loved MTV when there was actual music on it.**

**... HATES the Jersey Shore.**

**... is a gay man's wet dream.**

**... holds the world record for longest finger nails.**

* * *

><p><strong>Beetee...<strong>

**... worked at Pizza Hut.**

**... makes ugly bird baths.**

**... once set a forest on fire.**

**... says his alter ego is like Sasha Fierce but more cool.**

**... wishes his name was Sparky.**

**... collects chicken themed knick-knacks.**

**... is a whiz at crossword puzzles.**

* * *

><p><strong>Wiress...<strong>

**... wonders why Beetee's name isn't Wiress.**

**... feels awkward when Beetee gives her a bird bath.**

**... says the club can't handle her right now.**

**... wonders if you seek Amy.**

**... insists she is not a nut nor a volt.**

**... wrecks Beetee's crosswords with ink.**

**... really hates birds and baths. And Beetee.**

* * *

><p><em>Thanks guys and gals for reading and reviewing. I love you.<em>

_Heart!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games, nor anything mentioned in the following._

* * *

><p><strong>Mayor Undersee...<strong>

**... finds strawberries sexy.**

**... grounded Madge for giving away a family heirloom.**

**... has a dull life.**

**... can text with his tongue.**

**... wonders if wine if microwavable.**

**... wishes the cool kids would give back his inhaler.**

**... is disturbed. **

* * *

><p><strong>Madge Undersee...<strong>

**... laughs whenever someone says duty.**

**... talks to strangers.**

**... put Viagra in her dad's water.**

**... once killed a man to watch him die.**

**... says there _is _a difference between pancakes and waffles.**

**... will make this night bring shame to her future grandchildren.**

**... likes the way you think.**

* * *

><p><strong>Delly Cartwright...<strong>

**... says she is _not _a slut.**

**... is the Dragon Queen.**

**... extracts money from people.**

**... says Valium is the Reece's Peanut Butter Cup of pharmaceuticals.**

**... wonders why there is glitter in her puke.**

**... asked her drug dealer to homecoming.**

**... wears jumbo tampons because she has a wide set vagina.**

* * *

><p><em>So this is the second last chapter, with the presidents last. If you guys have an requests I'll do those.<em>

_Thanks! Heart!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games, nor anything mentioned in the following._

* * *

><p><strong>Corolanus Snow...<strong>

**... smells like blood, cause he's always on his period.**

**... harasses people by tweeting about them.**

**... posted posters saying Katniss is a bitch all over the Capitol.**

**... has had 43 cosmetic procedures.**

**... never rewinds rented videos.**

**... was charged a late fee.**

**... thinks Siri is the woman for him.**

* * *

><p><strong>Alma Coin...<strong>

**... only wears plaid men's boxers.**

**... was on the Bachlorette.**

**... is so rich her last name should be Dollar.**

**... had an affair with President Paylor.**

**... once was Miss October in Playboy.**

**... says Mama Mia, here we go again.**

**... can't fight this feeling any longer.**

* * *

><p><em>So this is the last chapter. Also one of my favorites. Thank you for all the reviews, favorites, and alerts. See you next time :)<em>

_Thanks! Heart!_


End file.
